I Wish
by nicfanz
Summary: What happens after their divorce and Steph finds out she's pregnant. HunterSteph OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE characters, blah blah blah...... (you get the point)  
  
It was seven months after Stephanie's and Hunter's divorce. Neither had spoken to each other since then. Soon after Stephanie found out that she was two months pregnant with his child. She contemplated about telling him but realized he probably wouldn't believe her after the lie that blew up in her face. She knew she was wrong, but she didn't have a choice. She was desperate. He wasn't paying attention to her. He stopped giving her loving stares and kisses. He changed. All he cared about was the belt. That damn stupid belt. She then decided to move away to a place that no one knew her, so she can forget the past. Somewhere she knew he couldn't find her. But she never expected fate to play its game...  
  
He loved her damn it. He still love her. Why did she have to lie to him? Why did she have to hurt him so badly? Deep down he knew it was his fault too. He should have paid attention to her. He was so caught up in winning that stupid belt that he lost sight of what was most important...his wife. If only he could tell her how sorry he was and that he still loved her. That he will always love her. But it was too late, she already moved away to god knows where. He put his hands to his head in agony and cried. He lost her. But he never expected fate to play its game... Stephanie looked around her apartment in downtown Manhattan in New York. It was spacious and had a nice view of the city. She was glad she saved up from her job as GM of Smackdown. She can afford a nice life for her and the baby. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it softly.  
  
"My baby..." It was the only thing left from her marriage to Hunter. That and a handful of memories...good and bad. Hunter blinked tiredly as he stepped out of his limo and into the Plaza Hotel. He didn't get much sleep on the plane and he planned on a long nap in his room. After he got his card and opened his door, he immediately lie down on bed and fell asleep. "Where are we going?" Stephanie asked her new found friend and neighbor. "You'll see" her friend said excitedly. Stephanie sighed and sat back down, wondering what her friend had planned. Hunter laced up his boots as his match was next. Eric had booked him a match with Edge. He wasn't in the mood but had no choice. He knew Eric would have a fit if he didn't show up. "What the hell?!" Stephanie screeched which caused her poor friend to cover her ears. "Calm down." "Calm down? Why did you bring me here?!" Stephanie cried. "I know how much you love wrestling seeing your pictures and everything that you hanged of the WWE. So I bought tickets knowing they'll be in town." "But-but" Stephanie sputtered. "Cmon" her friend dragged her into the arena. Hunter stood waiting for Edge to get up so he can pedigree him and have this match over with. He looked around wishing Steph was there to cheer him on like old times. To his dismay he saw a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Steph?" he whispered not believing what he was seeing. She looked at him and turned around to leave.  
  
"Steph!" he cried. He ran out not caring about the match. He caught up to her in the entrance of the arena. He grabbed her arm and was shock to find her pregnant.  
  
"You're pregnant!" Suddenly realization dawned on him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Would you have believed me?" her eyes finally meeting his.  
  
"I..." as much as he wanted to say yes, part of him knew he wouldn't, not after what she did.  
  
Stephanie turned around to leave again and again he stopped her.  
  
"Couldn't we start over?" he begged.  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I wish we can. I wish we can be a family. I wish you would love me again and hold me like you use to. I wish that my child can have a daddy. I wish..." she sobbed and Hunter hugged her.  
  
"We can be a family. If you let us."  
  
Stephanie looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Do you think we can start over? Be like what we used to?"  
  
Hunter held onto her hands.  
  
"As long as there's hope, baby, anything can happen."  
  
Hope you like my one chap fic. 


End file.
